Nothing serious about it
by MarvelFangirl58
Summary: Just a little fluff of the team. Skimmons friendship. Fitzsimmons relationship. May and Coulson make a good team
1. Chapter 1

**Ward isn't Hydra in this and everyone is happy. I just need everyone to be alright for once. **

**I don't own anything Marvel obviously. **

* * *

**"Hey Simmons" Skye said popping her head into the room "Are we still on for tonight?"**

**"Of course" Simmons smiled back "Our room yeah?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"See you then"**

**"What was that about?" Fitz asked when Skye left.**

**"Skye and I are having a sleepover" Simmons said "Coulson suggested we do something normal now that we're laying low for the moment"**

**"But, what am I going to do?"**

**"You could spend some time with Triplett. Get to know each other better"**

**Fitz just sighed looking down at his work. He didn't like Triplett. Sure he was a good guy, but, Simmons spent at lot of time with him now and Fitz didn't like it at all. He knew he depended too much on her, but, he loved her. She was the one constant, besides his mother, in his life. **

**Skye entered the hotel room at eight o'clock with her arms full of food.**

**"Oh my lord, Skye that's a lot of food"**

**"But, this is what you do at a sleepover isn't it?"**

**"I have only been to one. It was my cousins birthday and her mum made her ask me"**

**"Well, I grew up in an orphanage so we never had sleepovers"**

**"I guess this is an experience for both of us then"**

**"Yep, and cause we are both adults I brought this as well" Skye held up two bottles of wine "One each, You know to help with the telling of secrets"**

**They were lying on Simmons bed half a bottle of wine each already gone.**

**"Oh, let's play a game" Simmons said enthusiastically "People play games at sleepovers"**

**"Yeah, what game should we play?"**

**"I got one, we can play 'Shag, Marry, Kill'"**

**"How do you play?" Skye looked up at Simmons.**

**"Well I pick three people for you and you then decided if you would shag, marry or kill them"**

**"Awesome, I'll go first...Ward, Coulson or Fitz"**

**"Emm...ok...kill Coulson, shag Ward and marry Fitz"**

**"Aww that's cute" Skye smirked as Simmons blushed. **

**"Ok it's my turn. Ward, Fitz or Triplett"**

**"Kill Triplett, I don't know him that much, I suppose I'd shag Fitz, you know what they say about the scots, and then marry Ward" **

**Simmons went as red as a tomato at Skye's comment about Fitz.**

**"I have one, Thor, Loki and Captain America"**

**"That's a hard one" Simmons pondered "Marry Loki, that ones obvious, I think I would shag captain America and kill Thor"**

**"That's the exact answer I would give" Skye exclaimed starting to feel the effects of the wine.**

**"One for you, Coulson, Fury or Sitwell" **

**"Eww kill Coulson, he's like a dad to me, marry Fury and shag Sitwell, with him turning Hydra and all that" Skye frowned "Ok, Triplett, Fitz or Sitwell, cause you know he has a gorgeous head?" Skye burst out laughing.**

**"Skye let it go. I don't do well under pressure" Simmons groaned "Anyway kill Sitwell, shag Triplett and marry Fitz"**

**"Is there a reason Fitz always gets married?" Skye smiled cheekily.**

**"What?! No! of course not, why would there be"**

**Skye started laughing again at how badly Simmons was at covering up her feelings.**

**"I think the alcohol is getting to you Skye"**

**The both looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Skye jumped up and opened the door to revel a tired looking Fitz.**

**"Could you guys keep it down its one in the morning"**

**"Fitz!" Skye exclaimed "come join us, we're playing a game" she dragged him in, as he tried to protest, handing him her bottle of wine.**

**Simmons looked at him apologetically as Skye explained the game.**

**"We'll go first so you can see how to play. Simmons, Has to choose between Tony Stark, Bruce Banner or Steve Rogers"**

**"Kill Steve, Shag Tony, because he's a scientist, and marry Bruce, because he's a biologist and we would have so much to talk about" Simmons concluded "Ok Skye, Fury, Sitwell or Garrett"**

**"Ok, kill Garrett, shag Sitwell and marry Fury. Fitz's turn" Skye said getting excited "Me, May or Simmons"**

**"Emm...well...I guess I would kill May, shagyouandmarrysimmons"**

**"I'm sorry what was that last part" Skye smirked knowing exactly what he said.**

**"Shag you and marry Simmons" Fitz went bright red looking down at his hands in his lap.**

**"Aww that's adorable, you would both marry each other" Skye grinned "We should play a different game now that we have used most of the people we all know"**

**"Sure" Simmons jumped at the opportunity "What do you have in mind?"**

**"Well we could play poker"**

**"Yeah that sounds great, I'll go get my card deck" Fitz said jumping up.**

**He was back within a few minutes and they started to play. Fitz had won two games and Simmons one when Skye let out a groan.**

**"Why do I keep losing?"**

**"You need to concentrate on the game more" Simmons suggested.**

**"Ha!" Fitz barked "Skye can't concentrate on anything without a screen"**

**"Oh yeah. How about we make this a bit more interesting? Lets change it to strip poker and losers spend seven minutes in heaven" Skye challenged**

**"Deal" Fitz smiled knowing he couldn't lose.**

**"Fitz are you sure?" Simmons asked getting worried he was in over his head.**

**"Yes, definitely" **

**They began playing and Fitz soon realised Skye had been playing them before and was insanely good at poker. She soon had him in his boxers and one sock. As Simmons was in her underwear and shirt.**

**"So Fitz" Skye smiled evilly "Ready to admit defeat"**

**"Nope, not yet" He gulped. He really didn't want to lose, he would have to make out with Simmons. He wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for her if that happened.**

**Simmons looked equally terrified as similar thoughts to his ran through her head.**

**Fitz only managed to get Skye out of her jumper before he lost his last sock. Simmons soon chickened out leaving her in her bra and knickers.**

**"Well looks like I'm the winner" Skye grinned "so you two have to make out. I'll sit outside the door, give you some privacy"**

**Skye felt very proud of her self as she sat outside waiting.**

**"So" Simmons started.**

**Fitz jumped at the sound of her voice as if just realising that she was still there. He looked up at her and immediately looked down again forgetting she was only in her underwear.**

**"You know she's not going to let us out until we kiss" Simmons sighed sitting beside him on the floor. "Might as well get it over with"**

**"This isn't how I wanted it to go" Fitz whispered.**

**"What?" Simmons asked wondering if she heard him right. Did he say he wanted to kiss her? Did he like her the way she liked him?**

**"This isn't how I wanted our first kiss together to go" Fitz elaborated "I wanted it to be special"**

**"What do you mean Fitz?" Simmons shuffled closer to him.**

**"I really like you Jemma, in a totally non-platonic way" He said using any amount of alcohol left in his system to give him the courage he needed.**

**"Oh Fitz" Simmons threw her arms around his neck "Me too"**

**She then closed the distance between them.**

**"Skye?" Coulson said looking at his watch "why are you sitting outside at 3:23am?"**

**"Oh hey AC. Simmons, Fitz and I are playing a game" She grinned back at him.**

**"Do I want to know?"**

**"Probably not"**

**"Right, well then just don't do anything to draw attention"**

**Coulson shook his head in bewilderment before continuing on to his room.**

**"Hey Fitz" Simmons said pulling away from him to catch her breath "We can't leave Skye out there forever"**

**Fitz sighed reluctantly letting go of her "I'll go get her" he got up off the floor and opened the door.**

**"Hey Skye you can come in now"**

**"I thought you were never going to come out" She smirked at him. "Are you going to sleep?"**

**"Yeah, I suppose I should" Fitz replied reluctantly.**

**"You can stay here if you want" Simmons called from inside "As long as Skye doesn't mind"**

**"Of course you can stay Fitz. Just no tomfoolery from you two"**

**Fitz and Simmons went bright red as Skye shut the door laughing.**

**"I'm exhausted lets go to sleep" Skye crawled into a bed as Fitz and Simmons slipped into the other one.**

**"Goodnight Jemma" Fitz whispered kissing her forehead, before cuddling up close to her "Goodnight Skye"**

**"Night Fitz, Simmons. Don't wake me up unless there's a nuclear explosion"**

**They laughed and soon sleep over came them.**

**"How should we wake them?" May whispered watching the younger agents sleep**

**"I think we should let them sleep" Coulson whispered back.**

**"Can we at least do something to them"**

**Coulson grinned as a thought came into his head. He leaned over and whispered in May's ear as she nodded eagerly in agreement.**

**Simmons woke up to the sound of the door banging shut. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light and she rolled over to see Fitz sleeping beside her. She looked up to his face and gasped in shock. **

**Fitz woke to the sound of a gasp beside him.**

**"Emm...Fitz" Simmons said as he woke up. "You might want to look in the mirror"**

**Fitz furrowed his brow in confusion. He sighed rolling over to get out of bed. He walked to the bathroom half blind as he hardly opened his eyes. He walked up to the mirror and his eyes widened in shock.**

**"Simmons what the hell?"**

**"It wasn't me Fitz I swear" she got up and walked over to him.**

**He stared at his face in the mirror. It had acquired the words 'I heart Simmons' his forehead and a picture of a monkey on his cheek.**

**"Well I can see that now" He laughed looking at her properly for the first time that morning.**

**She looked at him confused which soon turned into shock when he gestured towards the mirror.**

**"Oh my" She gasped. She had similar marking to Fitz. Written on her forehead were the words 'I heart Fitz' and drawn on her cheek was a conical flask.**

**"Skye" Fitz stated as he walked over to her sleeping body.**

**He bent down to her and quickly muffled a giggle at her face.**

**"Wasn't her" He said to Simmons "She has been marked too"**

**Simmons ran over to see what Skye had on her face. Skye had the words 'I heart Ward' on her forehead and a computer on her cheek.**

**"Skye" Simmons said shaking her friend awake**

**"World War Three better be happening right now" Skye groaned. She opened her eyes to see the two scientists looking at her. Skye immediately burst out laughing "Actually I'm glad you woke me before you washed that off"**

**"Done be so happy, you have some of your own" Fitz laughed.**

**Skye jumped up running to the mirror "Whoever did this is awesome"**

**"You like being drawn on?" Simmons asked.**

**"Well, no. But, it is still very funny"**

**The three younger agents arrived down to breakfast with their faces red raw from the scrubbing. They got most of it off, but, it still remained faintly there.**

**"Right who's master plan was this" Skye demanded "and with a marker that hardly came off"**

**The other agents stared blankly at her.**

**"Come on we know it was one of you" Fitz joined in.**

**"Fine it was us" Coulson said gesturing to himself and May.**

**"Phil" May sighed "Why did you tell them?"**

**"Cause now we can show them these" Coulson smiled taking out his phone to show everyone the pictures he had taken of the sleeping agents. **

**Skye groaned when she saw them "You're going to regret this if we're called to do something serious" **

**"Skye, we're on vacation" he stated "There's nothing serious about it"**


	2. Chapter 2

**The three younger agents decided to get back at May and Coulson. They spent the day planning revenge by the pool.**

**"Ok how about we..." Skye started "nah that won't work"**

**"What if we..." Simmons exclaimed "Never mind"**

**"I've got it" Fitz jumped up startling the girls. He walked over and told them his idea in a hushed voice.**

**The girls nodded eagerly at his suggestion.**

**"I think there's a shop nearby that we can get the supplies from" Skye grinned. "I'll go tell Coulson that we're going for a walk"**

**"We'll get the dwarfs ready" Simmons said grabbing Fitz's hand to pull him along.**

**Skye burst into the room to find Fitz and Simmons making out.**

**"Really guys, I leave you alone for two minutes and you jump each other"**

**"Well, we...emm...we got the dwarfs ready and you weren't back" Simmons smiled shyly.**

**"Coulson said we had to be back before it started getting dark. Oh and we have to bring our guns" Skye rolled her eyes at the two scientists.**

**"You bring the stuff back to the room, I need to talk to May" Skye said handing the bag to Simmons.**

**Skye walked up to the room after talking to May. She was just about to open the door when she heard a moan from inside. She quickly turned on her heal not wanting to know, but having a pretty good idea, what her friends were up to.**

**"Don't you even think about it" Skye was sitting with her legs dangling in the pool. She felt more then heard someone trying to sneak up on her.**

**"Think about what?" Coulson smiled sitting beside her.**

**"Throwing me in"**

**"I would never. What are you doing out here on your own anyway?"**

**"Fitz and Simmons are...occupying my room"**

**"He finally told her how he felt huh, good for them. How are you? These couple of days haven't been the easiest"**

**"I'm alright. Nervous about the unknown. But, I've gotten through worse on my own"**

**"Hey you're not alone now. You have a family that love you. We won't leave you alone ever again" He pulled her into a hug.**

**"Thanks AC that means a lot"**

**Coulson released her and in one swift move sent her into the pool.**

**"I'm sorry, but, it was too tempting" Coulson laughed as she emerged spluttering.**

**She swam over grabbing his leg and pulled him in after her.**

**The both got out of the pool in fits of giggles. May was standing there with two towels.**

**"It's like I'm working with children" She said handing over the towels.**

**"Don't deny you're one of us" Skye shivered grabbing the towel and wrapping herself in it.**

**That night Fitz, Simmons and Skye were sitting on the floor beside their beds.**

**"You made sure the window was open yeah?" Fitz asked getting the bots ready.**

**"Yes it's open. I checked four times" Skye sighed.**

**"Is everyone ready for some revenge?"**

**"Born ready" Skye replied.**

**"Absolutely" Simmons answered.**

**"On three. One...Two...Three...and the bots are go" Fitz exclaimed as the dwarfs sprung to life, flying around the room.**

**Fitz guided them out their window and they flew the short distance to Coulson and May's room.**

**Fitz turned on the night vision and began searching the place.**

**"There" Skye squealed excitedly.**

**The bots quickly retrieved what they needed and made their way back to Fitz.**

**"Half way there" Simmons smiled kissing Fitz's cheek.**

**They took the items from the dwarfs and made their way to the bathroom.**

**"Coulson's going to kill us" Skye grinned.**

**They placed the items back in Coulson and May's room and soon fell asleep after celebrating.**

**The trio woke to shouts from next door. **

**"SKYE, FITSIMMONS" Coulson began pounding on the door.**

**Skye jumped out of bed walking towards the door. Just before she opened it she turned to wink at Fitz and Simmons.**

**"Yes AC?" Skye inquired calmly.**

**"Did you do this?" Coulson asked holding up a neon pink suit.**

**"What?! why would you even think we would do such a thing?" Skye said innocently.**

**"You three are just the kind of people who would do this"**

**"Oh lighten up Phil" May said walking past in a neon pink combat suit "It's just a joke"**

**"What if we're called to something important?" Coulson said looking defeated.**

**"Oh AC we're on vacation, there's nothing important about it" Skye intimidated.**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys a SkyeWard chapter was requested and now that I'm finished exams for the year I attempted it. Hope it isn't too bad. Please review.**

* * *

**Skye and Simmons were sitting on the sun loungers beside the pool. They were drying off after being in the water with Fitz and Triplett. Fitz and Triplett were playing water polo in the pool.**

**"So..." Skye started "you and Fitz. Are you a thing now?"**

**"Yes Skye" Simmons grinned.**

**"Good, because you two are made for each other"**

**Fitz got out of the pool and made his way over to the girls. He leaned over Simmons and kissed her forehead.**

**"Fitz stop you going to make me all wet" Skye sputtered a laugh at Simmons words "Oh not like that Skye" Fitz and Simmons both went a bright shade of red.**

**"Who embarrassed Fitzsimmons?" Triplett asked walking over to the trio.**

**"It's just so easy and fun" Skye admitted.**

**"Trip we're leaving in ten" Coulson shouted over to them.**

**"Where are you going?" Simmons asked politely.**

**"My mam is having a get together and told me I had no choice in coming or not" Triplett smiled "So I'm going to hers until Coulson needs me. You'll have the room to yourself Fitz" Triplett gave a knowing glance to the scientists. "Well, I better go and pack"**

**Simmons was sitting on her bed making notes about a bug she had caught outside.**

**"You better not let that thing out" Skye said looking worryingly at the glass it was contained in. "Cause if you do I'll be spending the night with you and Fitz"**

**"Oh Skye" Simmons sighed "I won't let it out"**

**"Let what out?" Ward asked from the doorway.**

**"You're back" Skye squealed running at him "When did you get back?"**

**"About two hours ago, Coulson needed to talk to me"**

**"What about?"**

**"You" Ward smiled down at her.**

**"Me? Why?"**

**"He was giving me the 'If you ever hurt her' speech. It's the first time we've been alone since you and I got together"**

**"He should know that if you hurt me I can fight back. You taught me how"**

**"That's what I said. He seemed satisfied by that"**

**Skye put her arms around his neck bringing him closer. "I missed you" she whispered before capturing his lips with hers.**

**They pulled back when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.**

**"I'm going to take that as my cue to leave" Simmons said picking up all her notes.**

**"Have fun with Fitz tonight" Skye giggled as she left.**

**"Wait they're together now?" Ward asked "Took them long enough"**

**When Skye fell asleep that night Ward quietly slipped out of bed and opened the door for May and Coulson.**

**"We have to do this quickly" He whispered as they came in.**

**"And then we have to do Fitzsimmons room" May whispered back.**

**They quickly and quietly got to work on their revenge mission.**

**"Nobody turns my suit pink and gets away with it" Coulson whispered bitterly as they closed the door to Fitzsimmons room.**

**Skye slowly opened her eyes and snuggled next to Ward.**

**"Last night was perfect" She said before kissing him.**

**"Yes it was" He smiled "We need to get up soon though, so we don't miss breakfast"**

**"Can't we just stay here?" Skye whined.**

**"No, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You can't just skip it"**

**"Alright, Alright. I'm getting up now" she placed her two feet on the ground and stood up stretching.**

**She looked at the ceiling just in time to see a small bucket over turn.**

**"Ward!" She exclaimed as her hair was covered in something sticky. She took a step back and immediately regretted it. Another small bucket was released containing feathers that clung to her hair.**

**Ward burst out laughing at the sight in front of him. He whipped out his phone and snapped a few pictures. He sent them to May and Coulson knowing Skye would try to delete them off his phone.**

**"I don't know what you're laughing at, you're the one who has to clean my hair"**

**"I think I'll be fine with that" Ward followed her into the bathroom.**

**Fitz and Simmons woke up at the same time and smiled at each other.**

**"Last night was eventful" Fitz grinned.**

**"That's for sure. We should probably get up soon though, I'm sure you're hungry" as if on cue Fitz's stomach began to rumble.**

**They slid out of bed and were immediately met with the same fate as Skye. They looked over at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.**

**"You look hilarious" Fitz giggled.**

**"You look adorable" Simmons said at the same time. "Come on you need to help me get this stuff out of my hair, but, keep some so we can run analysis on it"**

**"You really miss the lab don't you?"**

**"We just haven't had anything about science for a while"**

**Fitzsimmons arrived last to breakfast.**

**"What took you so long?" Skye asked.**

**"I don't think you realise how hard it is to get that goo out of Jemma's hair" Fitz answered.**

**"It took forever" Simmons added "Did you get slimed too?"**

**"Yeah, this on here helped" Skye slapped Ward's arm "But, don't worry he's being punished. He won't be getting anything from me for at least a week. Skye is closed for business" Skye said gesturing to her body.**

**"Skye" Ward whined "I'm sorry. I'll help you get revenge"**

**"You'll have to do more than that. Like give me a massage and feed me chocolate..." Skye began listing a they sat down for breakfast.**


End file.
